Dancing In The Rain
by AdiErana
Summary: Andy does not know how to dance. Jake decides to rectify this. Jake/Andy


_Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain. _

_-Vivian Greene_

Andy Lao could not dance. Not for the life of him. So as he looked out the window of his room on a Saturday evening, gazing up at the dreary sky and the clouds that looked like the heavens were ready to crash down upon the small town of Bremin, he was surprised to find that he, for the first time in his life, wished he knew how to dance. But he didn't, so he figured there was no point crying over it.

With the rest of his family out at some award presentation for Viv, which he'd got out of with some well placed coughing fits and a couple sneezes, something that he would never even have considered doing before getting stuck in the alternate universe, he had the house to himself.

The last thing he was expecting to hear ruining his peace and quiet was the doorbell, which naturally meant getting up, a massive feat by anyone's standards, and answering the door. He certainly wasn't expecting to see a slightly wet, thanks to the spitting rain that had recently begun, Jake Riles standing on the doorstep.

"Hi!" Jake greeted him cheerfully. Andy just stared blankly at him.

"Am I allowed to come in?" He continued warily. Andy startled himself out of his daze and beckoned him in.

"Why are you here?" He asked as they made their way to the living room.

"I was bored and you're my friend." Jake replied casually, collapsing onto the couch right next to Andy. They were sitting closer than was probably considered appropriate but neither boy was complaining. Jake's 'secret' crush, which everybody seemed to know about but Andy, was causing his heart to have a party in his chest at their close proximity.

Felix and Sam had made a habit of teasing Jake about his apparently oh-so-obvious crushing on the oblivious and totally straight Andy. But after much persuasion from his aforementioned friends, who were quite adamant that Andy swung both ways and liked him, he was going to make a move. Probably. Maybe. Or not.

It was, of course, then that he received a short text from Felix and Sam asking,

'Have u done it yet?'

Jake quickly hid the message from Andy's prying eyes and texted back.

'No'

'Hurry up' was the quick reply.

While Jake was having a morale-boosting text conversation, Andy was yet again thinking about dancing and wishing he could dance.

"You don't know how to dance?" Jake asked. It became apparent to Andy that he had, in fact, said that out loud.

"Um... No?" He responded somewhat awkwardly.

Jake saw that as his perfect chance.

"Come on then!" He said, pulling Andy up and down the hall to the back door. They stood together on the back verandah and watched as the rain bucketed down. Jake grabbed his hand again and dragged a rather reluctant Andy out into the downpour.

"What exactly are we doing outside?" He asked.

"I, am going to teach you to dance." Jake declared. He moved Andy's hand to his shoulder, put the other on his waist and placed his own hands on Andy.

"And now we dance." He said. Jake started leading Andy in a relatively simple pattern.

"One, two, three, one, two, three." After a few minutes of repetition Andy looked up from his feet.

Jake was revelling in how close they were when suddenly their eyes met and his counting slowly droned out. They stopped moving and just stared into each other's eyes, sopping wet and undeniably chilly.

Andy took a step closer to Jake, bridging the small gap between them and looked at his lips. Their heads slowly moved towards each other, growing ever closer.

Finally, their lips met, their eyes fluttered closed. And it was perfect. They were soaked and freezing and would probably catch a cold but it was, to them, the best thing in the world.

When they eventually broke apart Andy opened his eyes and glanced up at Jake.

"How about we try another dance." Jake murmured breathlessly.

He instructed Andy to put his arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist. And they just moved. Then their lips met again, the kiss more passionate this time.

The rain was still falling heavily as they danced, and kissed, in the rain.

Little did the pair know that four pairs of prying eyes were watching the entire scene from over the Lao's side fence, though they had an umbrella.

**May do a sequel concentrating on Felix and Sam trying to get Jake and Andy together, watching the spectacle and how Ellen and Mia got roped into it all. Also, if you hadn't guessed it was Sam, Felix, Mia and Ellen watching.**


End file.
